<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by TheCouch_Potatoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951695">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe'>TheCouch_Potatoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Louis is just sad and needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a joke i thought I'd do something with the phrase "pov you hug louis and he starts crying"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bot18/gifts">bot18</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Behold a joke i poured my feelings into</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You walked around the palace looking for the king. It was currently 2 am and he hadn't come. You were walking by his study and let out a sigh upon seeing the dim light coming from inside. You stuck your head in to see Louis struggling to stay awake as his head threatened to hit the desk at any moment. You knocked on the door gently and when you received no response you pushed the door open before walking in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Louis, my love what are you doing here at this hour?" Despite the softness of your voice you still managed to startle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Marie, I wasn't aware you were there" he sat up trying to make himself as presentable as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You frowned, “I knocked”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm terribly sorry Marie I appear to have been distracted” he glanced to the ground avoiding your gaze before shyly looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when his eyes met yours you smiled at how his face flushed red and he quickly looked away. You found that little habit of his quite endearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be up at this hour love" you straightened out his paperwork fixing the mess on his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could say the same to you. Why are you awake?" He stood up tiredly rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You wrapped your arms around him, "I was waiting for you, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of you" you placed a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were waiting… for me?" he asked his voice filled with disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was. Why don't we go to bed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't" his voice shook slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" You asked the slight concern in your voice meant the world to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him feel like you cared, " I have to finish my work". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, he had no desire to do so. He felt so exhausted and drained he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in your arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do it tomorrow, you need to rest Auguste '' you pressed your lips against his briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while of staying like this, you felt him lean all his weight on you. You could feel him tremble slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Auguste dear, what's wrong? Are you hurt? I'll get the doctor just wait here" you attempted to leave but he tightened his grip on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stood still for a moment before rubbing his back slowly as he cried into your shoulder. You didn't understand what caused him to have such a reaction. But whatever it was it broke your heart to see him in such a state. He didn't do anything to deserve this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love, tell me what troubles you. I want to help” You placed a kiss on top of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a sob before trying to calm himself, “I-i don't know” He dug his palms into his eyes trying to wipe his tears away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so pathetic crying for no reason. How disgraceful, and he called himself a king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's alright dear, you don't have to know” You kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marie, I'm tired” his voice shook as he struggled to form a sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, let's get you to bed” you brought his hand to your lips dragging your thumb against his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a choked sob as you did so. You had never been so gentle and loving with him. He bit his lips before closing his eyes tightly trying to blink his tears away. As you walked him out he leaned against you, barely able to stand up. You wrapped your arm around his waist as you helped him out of the study and into the bedroom. When the doors closed his knees gave out as he burst into tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm so sorry Marie” he sobbed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever for?” You gently held his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm a horrible king. I'm a horrible husband and I'm a horrible father” You pulled him towards you letting him sob against your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not. You might not be the best king, but you are a good father and good husband”  you ran your hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't lie to me, Marie! Our children are embarrassed to be related to me and you... Marie you are unhappy here with me. I thought perhaps if I gave you everything I could you might love me. But you already love another man! Fersen, you've wanted to run off with him for as long as I can remember just leave me be. If you keep this up you’ll make me believe you love me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I do Auguste. I love you. Our children may not like you but you can be proud that you raised them to be good people. And that's all that should matter. I can assure you that I have no romantic feelings towards Fersen. It is I who has been a bad spouse. So terrible that you believe that I do not care for you and would go as far as to run off with another man. But I promise you this Auguste I love you more than anything in the world and I would never leave your side, we made a vow till death part us and I plan to keep that promise” he looked up at you, his lip trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” his voice full of doubt rose a pitch as he couldn’t help to be incredibly touched by the simple phrase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With all of my heart” You placed a kiss on his forehead, gently rubbing his back as his sobs eventually died down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize Marie. I don't know what came over me. I am deeply embarrassed and I fear that I have ruined your dress and you have lost what little respect you had for me” He blushed as he attempted to pull away from your embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's quite alright love, I understand. One simply needs to let go at times. And as for the way I view you, it hasn't changed. You're still my husband and I still love you” You place a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should rest dear, who knows how long you’ve been awake” you ran your hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, closing his eyes. He fell asleep in your arms clingy to you as if his life depended on it.  He looked so peaceful, as if nothing had ever happened, as if nothing should ever happen to him. And you hoped nothing would. If you were to fail to change Marie's fate you prayed that you would be able to save him from such a fate.  The thought of him being hurt, either emotional or physical made your heartache. He was your world and you would make sure he knew that, for you loved him more than anything.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluffy shit was never my strong suit but i hope yall enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>